An Nobody's After Life?
by Neophyte-Schemer
Summary: AU story meant to have no pure local towards the FULL story of the game it's based after. After castle oblivion dies off, they reappear in another world. Only to have later the others follow after appearing, leading to some issues in the village...


((Author's Note- This is another AU by me... Basically, the story is around the organization being reborn in another world without their memories. I really don't wanna ruin the story or anything so your going to have to read this yourself and see if you like it... Another note, there may be yoai coupling. If you got a issue with gays, don't complain to me of it. Don't read it if you'll make drama of it. Also, if I spelled and/or made a error sorry, I don't mean it but if you point it out it'd be nice. Since I have noticed I tend to have patterns were I repeat a error multiple times. But, I figured if I saw the pattern I can look more in depth towards those areas. Well that's about it of my rambling, enjoy what I got here so far for a prologue!))

The skies were heaven blue with not a single sight of a cloud anywhere. Currently it was early fall with birds and insects singing in the crisp, chilly morning. A robin gracefully landed upon a large billboard. Before the bird, was a peaceful village filled with people roaming among its streets. The robin seemed to tilt its head in curiosity and ruffled its brown wings. Then the bird looked down at the billboard sign's words, which read 'The Tranquil Village.' It then blinked and turned away and within a second. The robin swooped down and disappeared into nearby underbrush. Tranquil Village was a very friendly, well-sized place. With seemingly not a single speck of violent actions from any living soul there. A village untouched by heartless, therefor not aware of any such threat either sadly. Nothing so far that could cause corruption to the village had ever came before.

It also seemed like nothing ever would. So people lived in peace without any sort of major issues. Of course, things couldn't last that way forever. The upcoming advent could shatter their harmless happy village within little time, without effort. That is, if they could remember even how to pull it off. The fate of Tranquil Village was on a balance scale with the memory-less invaders the judge off where it ends up. Several portals would open around the village, and some of them would appear. One by one, more and more to come along in the later future. Would things remain unchanged by this advent, or would The Tranquil Village become more like The Destroyed Village?

* * *

Darkness danced around in the center of a fancy room. Which happened to be a very nice bedroom at that. The dancing shadows vanished in a few seconds and a man appeared as they went away. He stood there silent and stiff and with a look of being unsure of what was around him. One eyebrow was raised and his other eye was somewhat narrowed. This man happened to be Vexen, member 4 of organization XIII. Though he didn't currently remember that or anything in general. That is very moment, he was a very, very confused Vexen. He had pelvis length, flat, dirty blond hair, with long bangs that went down to his breastplate. His eyes were a brilliant, lustering, hunter green. He wore quite simple clothes, nothing to great or outstanding. A long-sleeved plain white button shirt was upon his torso. With simple medium blue jeans with a chestnut brown leather belt for his pants. Finally, Vexen sighed in a annoyed tone and shut his eyes. Then he started to rub one of his eyebrows in stress. He was clueless as to where he was, as well as what had happened. Nothing made sense, nothing would add up. All of Vexen's memories where blurry and confusing currently. Rendered unsure to everything in his past, Vexen swayed his head trying to shake off a current headache. As well as ignore a dreadful current burning pain, which he didn't know why he had that even.

"Dad..? Are you awake yet?!" a voice called out from within the house.

Vexen's eyes shot towards the door and he just stood still, watching for anything else to happen. Foot steps were coming from up some stairs by the sounds of it. They stopped and ended once they reached the door, he began to walk towards the door. Vexen couldn't help himself, so, he turned the knob and opened the door. There before him stood a teenager. Which was a boy, though at first hard to say with such a effeminate look the child had. Oddly the child had snow white hair that was shoulder length. Also with bangs that were just down to his brows. But the most see able thing on him was his nearly neon-bright, turquoise eyes. The youngster merely was Repliku, who currently had some memories made to fit the current world. How? That was for now unknown only to be figured out another day. Currently he was wearing baggy black and blue pants with at least a quarter pound of chains dangling off them. To top it off, he had a navy blue T-shirt with a bunch of skulls on it. Vexen couldn't help himself, he raised an brow at Repliku.

"Oh my god, like seriously, don't give me that look..." Repliku growled annoyed, "You really did get hit in the head too hard, jeez..."

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked tilting his head a little.

"About three days ago is when it happened, you were passed out somewhere..." Repliku explained, "No clue what happened, I think you hit your head or something, but, it was some farmer who found you... You should thank him, his name was Lex something on Harmony Stones Farm..."

Vexen slightly nodded his head without a word. Repliku merely entered the room fully and leaned against a wall. He stared on ahead for a minute. Then he ran his hand through his pure white hair a few times, toke a deep breath and looked over to Vexen.

"I honesty think you look okay, perhaps you're a little dumb in the head though." Repliku muttered, "Well, do you remember me or are you just talking to me thinking of some sort of loon?"

Vexen glared dumbfounded at Repliku for a moment. Repliku made a faint smile and looked ahead out of the bedroom's window. Finally Vexen made a faint sigh from under his breath and shook his head side to side. Repliku saw the answer from the corner of his eye. He reacted with rolling his eyes in disappointment. Repliku turned to face Vexen and he frowned a bit at him.

"Figures, well I'm Repliku your adopted son... Or sometimes as you call me Reply for short." Repliku said with a long sigh, "Also, just encase you forgot... I have school starting tomorrow and you're a science teacher there also. So you have work tomorrow also... But, you don't look to be in shape for it..."

Vexen looked down for a moment and slightly nodded his head. Repliku merely made a smirk, crossing his arms feeling smart. Then Vexen looked back up at the child.

"No..." he mumbled, "I'm fine, but, you don't seriously wear that to school do you?"

Vexen couldn't help but to ask. The style of clothes he wore was just not what he wanted to see him running around in school with. Then again at the very same time, he felt he could careless about what Reply wore. Repliku almost seemed to jeer at his words. Then again, Repliku knew how to be quite rebellious when he felt up to it.

"Like, just sometimes" Repliku replied, "But I don't see why it matters, seriously like... You never cared before and plus... here you are confused and dumbfounded, and you are worried more of how I dress then everything else? Please, don't make me laugh dad."

* * *

A dark portal opened else where and Larxene appeared from the darkness of the spiraling vortex. She stood firm with arms crossed and eyes shut closed. She had appeared within a high school and had no clue why. Larxene let out a short sigh and reopened her eyes. Then stared out ahead blankly, unsure what to do. Her hair was a golden yellow color, much like the color of hay. It was almost shoulder length, but slightly above the shoulders. Her hair also had somewhat of a glossy look and was slicked back. But, the most dominate feature was one part of her hair. Which was where two pieces of it went up and curled up. As how many would put it in simple words, they were like 'antennas.' Her eyes were a bright cerulean blue, which oddly seemed to make her have a much younger look. Which is not very common for most women. Larxene seemed to be in her early twenties or so. She also wore a plain black mini skirt and ankle-high, milk chocolate brown boots. Along with a plaid orange tank top with black light jacket loosely over it. Suddenly, Larxene saw a woman rushing towards her. Larxene watched her curiously, then uncrossed her arms. The woman stopped in front of her and made a sheepish smile. Before Larxene could try and react or do anything, she spoke quickly.

"I'm glad your on time, Larxene!" She said with much glee in her voice, "well I'll be off now! Take care, Enjoy the school!"

Then the lady began to quickly walk away, down the candor towards the school's watched somewhat confused as the lady went for the exit. Then she began to understand what the woman meant. Though she wasn't fully sure if she was correct, but, she figured she was. What mattered was it seemed to have sense in it for her to understand.

"Great, just great..." Larxene muttered to herself, "How did I get into this crap? Now I have a high school to deal with? This is compete, utter, bogus!"

She toke a deep breath and swayed her head a bit. She was aware getting upset over a small thing wouldn't help her at all. Larxene then rolled her eyes, then again, it'd give her something to do. A smirk over came her face suddenly. Plus, since she owned it, it gave her all rights to do what she pleased. Which, Larxene knew she could make things fitting for her and it'd be interesting...

* * *

Shadows and darkness made a circle upon the ground. It seemed to move in a spiral in the alleyway. Then Marluxia appeared laying on the cold dirt from out of the portal. He had one hand reached out, though it was unclear why for him. Marluxia closed his eyes a moment, trying to see if he could recall anything. The shadows and darkness began to fade and disappear from underneath him. For Marluxia, nothing seemed to come up for him like he hoped. He had bubble gum pink hair, which was shoulder length. It was also quite unique, being quite hard to explain his hair style. But, it seemed fluffy with some sort of down flowing spikes in it. Or perhaps in best words, his hair style looked much like White Snake's from a oldies band. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that held a peaceful look most of the time. As for his clothing, it was mediocre, but, Marluxia didn't really mind it to much whatsoever. Though, he thought it could be better, since he felt sort of cold in it. He wore long, baggy, dark navy blue jeans without a belt. A long-sleeved milky white silken shirt, with a single raven black stripe across his breastplate. If Marluxia could, he'd change into warmer clothing. But, he didn't know anything he had for clothes sadly. Even where to go or what was going on around him. Marluxia was unsure what he could do at this point. He slowly opened his eyes and laid there unsure what to do next.

"Hey! You!" a voice said alarmed, "are you alright ma'am?!"

Marluxia's eyes drifted over to his left, where two girls stood staring at him. He lifted his head a bit and glared at them. It seemed by the others of it, they were either sisters or otherwise good friends.

"Guess she isn't..." the oldest girl said, "But, can I ask what are you doing in a alley way on the floor?"

Marluxia sat up and closed his eyes, as he formed a faint sheepish smile. The stared at him blankly, then the youngest girl smiled politely at him.

"I'm a he to inform you" Marluxia spoke softly, "and I'm, unsure why I'm here."

"Oh..." the youngest mumbled.

He reopened his eyes and watched the two females. He didn't know them, so, he wondered why they seemed to care whatsoever. Marluxia got up to his feet and stood firm, looking down at the two. He was at a towering height of 7'1 feet. While the two girls were merely around 2 feet shorter then him. The youngest girl looked a bit scared of Marluxia due to how tall and threatening he seemed to looked. But, she tried to conceal that sense she had about him. The older one on the other hand, watched as he stood up and then spoke.

"Well the alley isn't any sort of home if that's what your thinking or hoping..." She said with a friendly smile, "are you homeless? If so, if you'd like... You may stay with us for a while until you figure things out."

"I'm Fern and she's Rose, my oldest sister..." The youngest said smiling sheepishly, "We also have a little sister who is named Lily..."

Marluxia blinked and slowly nodded his head at them. He didn't know what happened to himself, nor much about himself either. It seemed best to stick with someone until he got it all figured out.

"Alright" Marluxia said softly, "I am Marluxia and I guess... I can be with you, At least for the time being..."

Rose and Fern both nodded their head at him, then began to walk out of the alleyway. With Marluxia tagging along, not far behind...

* * *

Shadows began to creep about upon a wall in a circle. Then Lexaeus toke foot out of the darkness. Once he fully got out, it vanished. He stood there in a sort of a daze, then he looked around the room. He stood in a family room of a farm house. With outside filled with fields of crops and a few fences with some barn animals within them. Lexaeus didn't see his son, Zexion anywhere. Then again that was only accounting for the family room alone. Not the entire house nor the backyard. But, Lexaeus figured he could be wondering around, but, it was strange because if he was outside... It'd make no sense due to the mere fact sunlight hurt Zexion, due to a disease he had. So just encase, he wanted to be aware where his son was. He'd really hate it if anything happened to Zexion and he wasn't there to protect him. Lexaeus was most likely one of the most tallest people in the world, at a height of 7'11. His hair was a amber orange and it was styled in a way that made it look like a flame somewhat in a sense. It flowed back like little waves, with no more to say to explain it. His eyes had a very gentle, soft look to them and were the color of wild blue berries. He currently wore loose and baggy sky blue jeans with a plain jet black leather belt. Along with a loose coconut brown T-shirt, which also had a small rip on the bottom. Lexaeus left the room and entered another room, which was Zexion's bedroom. He let out a faint sigh from under his breath.

"Zexion!" He called out looking around.

But everything was silent, other then the fact birds where chirping outside. Therefore, his son was currently not home. Then again, he figured he'd be fine since he was smart and knew better. So even if he was out there, he'd be surely enough alright. So Lexaeus then left the house to go tend the farm.

* * *

A dark, shadowy portal opened within a cavern. From it, Zexion dropped down and landed on his knees in a puddle of mud. He let out a few harsh coughs and rubbed his throat a little. A fair-sized droplet of water hit him in the eye and he flinched, rubbing his eye. Then he looked up, to the ceiling of stalagmites forming all over. Zexion let out a short sigh as he looked around seeing even more stalagmites upon the floor as well. They were pretty looking, but the cavern was uncomfortable. It was damp and cold, with a shroud of fog, making slightly hard to see. Which Zexion wanted to find a exit out of the cavern, so the fog feature would prove to be no help.

His hair was layered and about almost shoulder length, but, a few inches above. A dormant feature of his was his large bang that went down to about his chin, but a few centimeters further. Which also covered his left eye, leaving only his right eye showing. His hair was a silverish-color with slight tinting of light blue. His eyes were a misty dim blue, that lingered with intelligence. As for his clothes, he wore a black cotton T-shirt. Which also had some writing on it reading 'Rebel at Heart.' His pants were blue and black plaid pattern and were somewhat tight on Zexion. Also, he had two black belts on his waist in a cross style. Sadly for him though, most of his clothes was damp and muddy from the cavern. Zexion got up and toke a deep breath. It seemed hard to figure how to get out how to escape.

But, it seemed he had fallen from above, since that's where he came from for what he recalled. But, he wanted to figure away out due to two facts. Being uncomfortable and the foul, disgusting, moldy scent that the cavern had lingering in it. Which he disliked to a high degree, mostly due to his strong sense of smell. Zexion began to pace about, as he looked around the ceiling above. But, their seemed to be no hole or anything where he could have fallen from. A long sigh escapes his lips and he looks on straight ahead. Zexion would have to search else where for a way to exit the cavern. He only wondered how this would all work out, either way, he was only 4'9 feet tall. With a the cavern's ceiling up above at least 7 or so feet. Zexion swayed his head at the absurd problem he was dealing with. But, he knew he had to try. Otherwise he would get no where, so began to walk into the haze. Unsure if he'd ever find his way out of the mess.


End file.
